Humans have been hunting for most, if not all, of humanity's existence. Over that time, the methods by which individuals hunt have drastically changed. In particular, the weaponry has changed. For example, rather than throwing objects at prey, many hunters use weapons that launch projectiles, such as shotguns, rifles, crossbows, etc.
In modern times, many hunters, to avoid detection by their desired prey, wait in trees or other above-ground posts using tree stands. Many hunters simply hold their weaponry while in these tree stands, which can lead to human injuries.
Hunting can be a long process. During that time, hunters in tree stands may fall asleep. This may result in their weapons falling from the tree stand and colliding with the ground, possibly resulting in the unintentional discharge of the weapons, which can injure or kill the hunter or anyone unfortunate enough to be in the path of the projectile. Furthermore, this does not have to happen only as a result of falling asleep. When hunters are simply holding their weapons, any of a number of reasons could cause the hunters to drop their weapons. Therefore, for at least these reasons, a system is needed whereby hunting weaponry can be mounted, preventing the weaponry from falling, but still enabling the hunters to aim the weaponry at the desired prey.
Examples of related art are described below:
U.S. Pat. No. 7,594,351 provides for a device to be removably attached to a rifle or weapon to safely hoist and lower the weapon to and from an elevated stand. The device has a pair of legs which, together with the butt of the weapon, form a tripod to support the weapon while it is on the ground. A method for using the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,348 provides for a tree stand which is constructed of two platforms. Both platforms have a supporting frame, one covered with an open grid member, for standing, while the other has a seat for comfortable seating. The seating platform may be mounted to a tree or the like in one of two positions. One position locates the front end thereof in a downward direction. This opens the front end for use in bow hunting. The other or second position is inverted, with the front end located in an upward direction so that it defines a rest surface for rifle hunting. Each platform is supported by a flexible cable that extends from one side of the outer end of the platform, through a side support around the tree to another pivotal side support and is connected to the other side of the outer end. The cable itself is adjustable in length to accommodate different diameter trees.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,802,483 provides for a gun rest made of a high-strength, highly durable plastic, such as ABS, that is attachable to a tree stand. First and second U-shaped members have a mechanical element to permit its attachment to a portion of the frame of the tree stand. In a first embodiment, the attachment element is a third member with a ratchet face that engages a ratchet on the rear face of the first and second U-shaped members along with an T-shaped clamping arm that is adjustably bolted to the U-shaped member. The T-shaped clamping arm can be used to clamp other elements to the frame of the tree stand, as well. In a second embodiment the attachment element is a dowel that is received in an open end of the tree stand frame. The portions of the U-shaped members that support the gun are jacketed with an elastomeric non-slip surface that is preferably made of rubber.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,103 provides for a device for supporting a gun from a tree where the gun has a scope and the device supports the gun from the scope. The devices comprises a plate adapted to be attached to a tree by the use of an adjustable strap that surrounds the tree, an arm pivotally attached to the plate and extending therefrom so that an elastic member may be attached to the end of the arm distal from the plate, and a harness having a body and a first and second belt connected to the elastic member. The first and second belt encircle the front end and back end of the scope, respectively, and support the gun. The first and second belts are adjustable so that the gun can be balanced within the harness.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,165,750 provides for a caddy for supporting a weapon such as a rifle, gun, pistol, cross bow, or long bow while hunting. The caddy serves as an adjustable cradle for supporting the weapon while aiming at a target and a safety device for transporting the weapon. The caddy may be mounted to any suitable support structure such as a tree stand, tree, hunting blind, fence, all-terrain vehicle, wheelchair, or the like. In a particular embodiment, two or more caddies may be mounted on a tree stand to safely secure a weapon during set up in a tree. Each caddy may contain a safety device, such as a detachable rubber strap, for securing a weapon. When the safety device is removed, each caddy may be used as a cradle to support a weapon while aiming at a target, and the cradle may be adjusted horizontally, vertically, and/or pivotally.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,723,808 provides for an adjustable rest comprising: a support base; a mounting strap for attaching the support base to a rigid structure, such as a tree, above the head of a user; a first support member slidably connected to the support base; a second support member pivotally connected to the first support member wherein the second support member can be pivoted about at least two axes; a third support member pivotally connected to the second support member, wherein the third support member is adjustable in length; and a resting device operatively connected to the third support member for allowing a selected device to be rested thereon. The resting device may comprise a device for holding a gun, an archery bow, a camera, video recording device, or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,395 provides for a tree seat that is designed for hunters, for ease of carrying, and effortlessly enables its user to elevate himself and the seat up a tree. Primarily, it consists of a folding frame, having a platform and a folding hammock seat. It also includes a safety belt, a tree belt, gun and bow supports, and a block and tackle for its elevation and descent.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,800 provides for a tree stand with a foot climber section having tree grippers, and a foot rest; a seat climber section with a rear end and a front end, tree grippers, tubular side members with front and rear ends, and inserts slidably in the side members between extended and retracted positions; and a seat releasably attachable to the inserts when the inserts are in the extended position, and releasably attachable to the seat climber tubular side members when the inserts are in the retracted position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,375,052 provides for weapon holding straps that are a pair of nylon straps adapted for holding and readily releasing a firearm or bow across a hunter's lap while sitting on the ground or in a tree. Each nylon strap is formed from a leg strap and a weapon retainer strap of nylon webbing material attached together in cruciform fashion. The ends of each nylon strap have hook and loop material attached thereto. The leg strap is wrapped around the hunter's leg, the weapon retainer strap is wrapped around the firearm or bow. One strap is placed around the right leg and the other strap is placed around the left leg, the straps securing opposite ends of the firearm or bow, leaving the hunter's hands free while keeping the weapon readily accessible.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,266,910 provides for a holder for a hunting rifle or other weapon. comprised of a pair of identical assemblies, each of which is adapted to be secured to an individual's thigh. Secured to an individual's thighs, these two assemblies provide a convenient holder for supporting a rifle or other weapon in a position across the individual's lap, thereby freeing the individual's hands to perform other tasks. The weapon, however, is still advantageously positioned so that the individual has ready access to the weapon should game suddenly appear.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,188 provides for a gun boot comprising a hollow base having an open upper end and an open lower end; a mounting bracket secured to the base and removably securable to a tree stand; an upper lid removably coupled to the upper end of the base; a lower lid removably coupled to the lower end of the base; and a generally cone-shaped hollow flexible holster portion having a larger open upper extent and a smaller sealed lower extent with the upper extent secured to the lower end of the base, the holster portion positionable in an extended orientation with the lower extent projected from the lower end of the base and further positionable in a retracted orientation within the base.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,137,480 provides for a gun holder device for releasably securing a long gun to a tree stand. The device includes a pair of elongate flexible elements made of webbing or the like which are secured together in a substantially cross shape configuration. The first element includes a loop portion at one end which mounts a pair of D-rings for securing the gun in place on the stand. The second element includes first and second hooks and loops fasteners at opposite ends on opposite sides for securing the device to the frame of the stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,911 provides for attachable Weapon Support for supporting either a hunting bow or rifle comprising a clamp assembly for clamping the weapon support to either deer stand, hunting blind, or other stable support, an extendable support arm extending upwardly from the clamp assembly and supporting a weapon cradle including a weapon conforming channel having a resilient retaining arm for contacting and holding the weapon within the channel until needed but that will readily give way and allow for removal of the weapon when an animal is sighted.
None of the art described above addresses all of the issues that the present invention does. For example, none of the art described about addresses an adjustable stand having a support base, at least two adjustable cradles configured to secure a hunting weapon, a swivel joint, configured to rotate the support base and secure the support base at a pivoting angle, and a mounting device configured to secure the adjustable stand to an external device.